King of gods: titans curse
by nhip45
Summary: Omega has a long way ahead of him, he has to save the world. But will he be revealed? All credit to rick riordan, SEQEUL to King of gods. WARNING MUST READ THE FIRST BOOK BEFORE READING THIS!
1. Chapter 1

HEY THIS IS A SEQEUL TO KING OF GODS SINCE NOBODY GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON THE SEQEUL I DECIDED ON MY OWN

Omega

I was visiting hades to ask about my dearest nephew, Kronos, when I flashed to his throne room. He was talking to his wife, Persephone, and saw me. He motioned for me to sit and I went to his sofa. "Hades I need a report on Tartarus about my dearest nephew", I said sarcastically. He just shook his head and said,"It's not good my lord he is awakening." "Quick we need a council meeting now", I say. We flash to Olympus and I call an urgent meeting, five minutes later everyone comes and sits. "Kronos is rising the great prophecy is starting tell me, Zeus, hades, and Poseidon, have you had any children yet", I start. They all shook their heads except Zeus," I have a son but I fear he is arrogant and weak." He put his head in his hands and I say,"I have a plan, I will disguise as a half blood of Poseidon and go to camp. I will be the child of the prophecy and go to camp." They all agree to me and I dismiss the meeting.

three months later

I was in the wood running towards camp when a monster came after me. I was running and killing it at the same time, by the time I got to the barrier I was ready to kill it. I killed it and pretended to callapse of exhaustion( like when I went there the first time). I got carried away to the infirmary, hours later I wake up and see her there. I still resent her for the time she stabbed me, she gave me a glass of nectar not knowing who I am. I had jet black hair, sea green eyes, I was 15, and had a different facial design as last time. She led me to Chiron and we talked, after my talk with Chiron I met Travis Stoll. He was the current cabin counselor of the Hermes cabin, he had a brother, Connor stoll, that looked exactly like him but weren't twins. I heard that the former counselor, Luke castilen, was a traitor to Olympus and joined Kronos. He showed me the Hermes cabin and gave me a stop on the floor to sleep. After showing me around camp the dinner horn blew signaling dinner. I was on my way when I bumped into Zack, son of Zeus, he was exactly the way his father described him. "Watch where your going punk", he said. "Watch where you are going yourself", I reply calmly and walk away when he said" who do you think you are? Give some respect to the hero of Olympus." I ignore him and keep walking, I sat down at the Hermes table and ate. I sacrificed my food to every god and sat back down when a trident sign flashed above my head. Everybody kneeled down," all hail percy Jackson son of Poseidon", Chiron said. From that day on I was known as percy jackson son of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip three months

Still omega

I have been at camp for three months now and the only friend I made are thalia, the stolls, Charles beckondorf, will solace, Malcolm, and Grover underwood. I missed Artemis so much and the Olympians, the only Olympians I've seen are Hermes and Hestia. Now I was on a quest to bring two half bloods to camp with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Zack. We were at a dance and were trying to spot the half bloods, they got taken away from the manticore. Nobody was there so I followed them,"halt", I screamed and they turned around. "Look who we have here another halfblood", he hiss. While I was distracted he threw a thorn at my shoulder, now I may be immortal. Let me just say it hurt like Tartarus,"come on the general will be pleased to have you", he says and pushes me. We got to a clearing and he started explaining things, well anything to keep him distracted. I asked him more question then finally the rest came. Zack and Annabeth scolded me for stealing the spotlight while thalia scolded me for being stupid. We fought the manticore when we heard a horn, yes the hunting horn. The hunters were nearby, they came out,"permission to kill milady", Zoë asked." Per-per-permission granted", she stuttered when she saw me. "Direct interference is not prohibited", thorn stated. "I'm just hunting a wild creature in my domain", she said innocently. The hunters started shooting and he took off with Thalia on his back."No!", I screamed. I wanted to hurl myself off the cliff and save her but the hunters held me on my knees. I had to stay in role so I said," Who are you", with an apolegic smile. Zoë stepped forward as if to slap me but hesitated a little. She must have known from my eyes she had to reconize I was in this form when I rescued her from Heracles." No Zoë I sense no disrespect, I'm Artemis goddess of the hunt", she say coldly but regretfully. They let me up and the hunters set up camp, they gave the demigods their supplies. Grover treated my wounds while Nico was asking me tons of questions. Bianca was talking with Artemis in her tent when Zoë came out and called me in. (A/N I don't know modern English so she will speak like our English now) "Bianca please leave me I will give you some time to thing about the decision", Artemis said to Bianca. She left so it was me, my wife, and Zoë. "Oh how muched I missed you", I say and we lean into a kiss. I signal for Zoë to leave, she bows and leaves gagging.

Annabeth

Thalia was kidnapped oh we'll I don't care, she's changes. She used to agree with me on everything but starting to when Perseus came weve gotten in a fight. Zoë comes out ang gages, what could make the most hated man hater gag? The hunters come to her and ask,"are they um you know?" She nods and they all gag. They all laugh and I go over to ask what's going on. "Nothing" they said coldly. I wonder whats happening, I have to investigate.

Omega

We start making out but stopped when we hear laughing outside the tent." You know just becuase I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear you", Artemis calls out. "Sorry Milady", they reply. I come out and Artemis asks," Percy Jackson do you mind escorting my hunters to camp" I nod," Yes Milady." "Apollo is coming to pick you guys up and behave", she scolds the hunters.


	3. Chapter 3

Omega

Five minutes later Apollo come and brings us to camp while Artemis goes hunting. After everyone exits I confront him,"why is Artemis hunting alone?" "There are monsters that even we have forgotten and they keep appearing.", he explained. After that we hugged and went our ways. I decided to tell chiron my identity, I IM Hades, Hestia, and Zeus to go to the big house. I confront Chiron and ask,"can I talk to you inside" he nods and leads me in. When he went in he gets a big surprise," Chiron we are here to reveal the biggest secret of Olympus,Me." "I am Omega favorite son of chaos, primordial of loyalty, honor, weapons, leadership, and gods, and husband to Artemis. I am also the king of gods, now let me explain from the beginning. I know you have a lot of questions but wait. I was born a decade before the gods, my mother was order, chaos faded wife. She faded a year after giving birth to me becuase of a assassin. I was trained by my father to be his hier, a decade later rhea came to me and handed me a baby. From that day on I took care of Zeus and trained him, when the day came I helped Zeus win the first Titan war. The gods worshipped me and made me king, that was also the day I got my domains. I wanted no recognition whatsoever so I Zeus to announce to the world that he rules. I would rule whenever there were only the gods there, they acted like they would fight to keep my cover hidden. Centuries later I made hades and Hestia Olympians and became the boyfriend of Artemis.",I say.

To say he was shocked was the understatement of the world, he fainted. He woke up an hour later and started shooting questions. After an hour or two he had to sound the horn for dinner and I told him to keep it a secret. The gods disappeared and I went to the pavilion for dinner. When I walk in all the talking dies down, Brett and Annabeth look at me murderously. I sit down and sacrifice food to Poseidon and father. After sacrificing I go for a swim, hours later I go up and sees the one and only Annabeth chase. "What are you doing here", I ask. "I could ask you the same", she replies. "We'll for your information as a child of Poseidon I like to swim", I state and walk away. "What is it with Poseidon after Perseus then there's you", she says coldly. I ignore her and walk away, I go to Poseidon's cabin.

Next Morning

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARTEMIS IS MISSING", I yell. "I don't know milord, she was hunting yesterday and now we can't find her" , Hermes says cowering under my sword. I had him cornered and had a sword at his neck. "NOW WHERE EXACTLY WAS THE LAST PLACE YOU SAW HER", I say. "Um mount Othrys", he mumbles. "I'M SORRY MOUNT WHAT", I ask. "M-mm-ou-nt Othrys", he stutters. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU LEFT HER ON THE SAME MOUNTAIN ATLAS IS ON", I yell. He nods fearfully, I tighten my grip," Let's go I'm bringing you to Chiron!" We go into camp and see confused look, why would an Olympian god be walking with a mere son of Poseidon? We arrive at the big house and I knock on the door," Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Chiron we need a quest", I say as I stomp inside. "Hermes tell him", I demanded, so hermes told him. After explaining everything he told me to wait for a quest. I stormed out of the big house and pounded on the hunters door. The door opened to a furious Zoë, once she saw me she stepped aside to let me in. I came in and sat down,"hunters listen up, Artemis has been captured. You will not tell anyone about her being kidnapped got it?" I storm outside and into the Poseidon cabin,I accidentally broke his bedside desk. I sat down on the bed and felt a hand on my shoulder,"now now let's not destroy my cabin will you." I look up to see poseidon,"I can't believe it she's gone." "We'll find her", he reassures me. "She disappeared on the same mountain atlas is on, he is making her hold the sky", I tell him. He nods and says,"We'll I have to go triton says hi." After that he disappears.

Capture the flag

I was so depressed I wasn't playing, instead I was walking the game. The hunters were winning and thalia was fighting with zack. All of a sudden the oracle came and Zoë confronted it,"how do I find my lady?"

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

Lost love shall reunite,

Disruption's child shows the trail,

Hunters and campers combined prevail,

Eldest must withstand the titans curse,

One shall burn by a monster's hand"

The game ended and we had an emergency meeting. Chiron started,"Zoë who do you choose?" "I choose perseus, phoebe, and two volunteers", she answered. Annabeth and zack raised their hands right away," absolutly not, we are not being a boy there. The daughter of Athena maybe but not you." "How come you let the son of Poseidon come", he whined. "He is coming becuase we can use him on the quest", she answered. He kept whining and whining, he whined so much Zoë finally agreed. We were to leave tomorrow, so right now we were going to sleep.

Tomorrow

Everybody was aboarding the bus and were heading to the train station. The train only took us as far as New Mexico so we would need to find another transportation. When we got to the station, we saw an old homeless man, he was wearing ripped clothes, and his hair was greecy. I went up to him and sat next to him,"father wI'll be at people not following his rules and may I say you look terrible with your hair greeted back." Annabeth and Zack looked at me crazy,"who is this freak and why are you talking to him. Wait I know why your talking to him like the freak you are", Zack said. I ignore him and say,"Sunny you are getting on the train with us, you have a lot of explaining to do." I pull Apollo on the train and we sit in a private compartment,"explain." "We'll I was just checking the progress of the quest and to tell you. You were right Kronos is indeed waking and atlas is not holding the sky, Artemis is. Also typhoon is waking.", he says. "You are right but now the important thing is to rescue Artemis",I say. After that I drag him out and we sit with the others,"Sunny here is staying with us for a few." "My name is not sunny it's Fred", he whined. After five minutes he went to the bathroom and that was the last time we saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hey I know I haven't been updating for long and I apologize for that. I'm not abandoning it or anything, it's just that I don't have the titans curse book. I will continue after I get the book from the library which might take a week or so.


	6. Chapter 6

After he left, it was night so we all decided to sleep. I wasn't tired so I decided to IM "my dad", Poseidon's image appeared in the bathroom sink. "Hey Poseidon", I said. He turned around and saw me," Well hello Omega." " I'm your son remember, someone or something might be watching or hearing", I say. "Listen I don't have much time but tell your brother that everything is going to be alright", I say. He nods and I slash my hand, disconnecting the message.

When I came back everyone was awake and the trained has stopped. We went outside and started walking, it was a day walk until mount Othrys.

An hour later we stopped by a museum we were all hungry, we'll except me of course, so we decided to go and buy a snack. We arrived at a café and sat down, I went and to get sandwiches. They ate while I drank nectar, after we walked out. Unfortunately a few skeletons were waiting for us with guns. "Uh oh we got trouble", I said. Everyone was standing in a circle with their weapons ready. I had my symbol of power out and charged. That seemed to be a signal because everyone else charged to. It took us fifteen minutes to kill them but it wasn't too bad. They were hard to kill because of their armor but armor breaks at some point. We ran out panting and panting, we decided to take a break.

After our break we set the way, it was a few hour walk to our destination. At the foot of othrys stood four girls, the hesperids. We went up to them, I was about to speak when Zack beat me to it. "Well let me through for I am the great son of Zeus', he says. They burst out laughing," Son of Zeus we do not take orders from you only Hera and the king of gods himself." I step up and show them a letter, it was a letter I wrote to let us pass since they can't see me. They immediately stepped aside and let us through.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got there we saw Artemis,chained up, and under the sky. Zoë and phoebe ran up to her but she said,"S-stop I-it's a t-trap." Behind us"Well we'll well what do we have here, three halfbloods, a traitor, and a huntress I see." He snaps his fingers and Luke comes out with Thalia with his sword at her throat. "Let them go", I shout. "I think I like them here so I'll keep them here", he replies.

I charge and unsheathed my sword, everyone else's charged behind me. When I mean everyone I mean everyone except Zack because he hid behind a rock. An army of monsters were thrown at us.

I fought the Minatoar, Zoë was fighting a hydra and the manticore, Phoebe was fighting a dracnea, and Annabeth was fighting Luke. I killed the Minatoar and saw that the hydra was sneaking up on Zoë. I put myself in front of her and stabbed the hydra killing it. Unfortunately the hydra had enough time to shoot fore and burn me a little bit. The manticore took advantage of this and shot a herd of his thorns at me. They all hit my stomach poisoning me and sending me stumbling back.

Zoë finished the manticore and came to me,"My lord!" I shook my head"I'm fine go help the rest I'll get Atlas." "But your injured",she argued. I shook my head again,"no I'm fine I'm immortal remember? Go help the others." She runs after the monsters while I head toward Atlas. It would have been easy to kill him but I was heavily poisoned. I had a plan,

I rushed toward Artemis and said,"Artemis! Give me the sky!" She shakes her head," no I can't let you." "Please your their only hope, I can't use my powers without getting revealed" I said not wanting to reveal my injuries to her. Not waiting her answer,I slash her chains, and went under. She looked into my eyes and nodded, she went out of it and left me alone to hold it. The weight was unbearable but I had to manage. Black dots cover my eyes but I quickly shook it away, no I won't give up. My stomach started burning, the poison was indeed kicking in. I couldn't see what was happening,"get ready." A voice rang in my head,Artemis. Atlas can tumbling in my direction and crashed into me knocking me out of the weight.

I stand up but falls down to the ground. I could see Zack bragging about how he won for everyone. The people that care about me (Artemis, Thalia, Zoë,Phoebe) rushed to me. "What happened",asked Artemis. "It must have been the poison and the burn", said Zoë. "What burn, what poison" Artemis ask. "Lord omega saved my life by getting burned by the hydra I was fight. Then the manticore took advantage of that and poisoned him", Zoë explained. "Why didn't you tell me I should have never let you hold the sky" Artemis yells.

I managed a weak smiled but then lost consciousness.

Artemis POV

I can't believe him, just because he's the king of gods doesn't mean he can risk himself like that. After he passed out I flashed everyone to the Olympus throne room before flashing omega to the infirmary. I IM my brother and told the rest of the Olympus to come there. They came confused before seeing their king on the bed. Apollo immediately treated him, after a few hours he was finished. "He has been heavily poisoned and lightly singed his shoulder, the burn I'm not worried about it's the poison though. There is a light in his body and he will be unconscious for a day", Apollo says.

One day later OMEGA'S POV

I woke up in a familiar place, it took a few minutes to remember what happened the past few days. I must be in the Olympus infirmary I look around and to see Apollo sleeping next to the bed. I wake him up and he jumped,"Oh my lord you've woken up, how do you feel?" I check my self to find my stomach and shoulder bandaged. "I feel like my stomach is on fire", I reply. "We'll that will happen,now father is hosting a council with the demigods so we will be acting again",Apollo said. I put my shirt on and nod to him, he helps me walk to the throne room.

I take a deep breath and walk inside, I bow to Zeus and Poseidon"father, lord Zeus." Poseidon smiles at me while Zeus tries to keep a cold demeanor. Zack, Annabeth, Thalia,Zoë, and Phoebe were there. "Percy Jackson", Zeus starts," we the council has decided to let you and the others live, what do you have to say?" " Thank you my lords and ladies", I pretend. "We would like a word with you percy jackson everyone else begone.",Zeus says. All the halfbloods and hunters go out and the gods shrink to their human sizes and bows"Lord omega", they say. I put my hand up and they rise, aphrodite comes up to me and says" congradulation my lord you lived." She hugs me but I pull away and says,"um Aphrodite if you haven't noticed IM MARRIED". I put my hand up so she can see when the doors open revealing Thalia.


	8. Chapter 8

From the last chapter I got a hater review. I know that I can't make everyone happy but I want to explain. Even though Omega is a primordial he doesn't want to reveal himself this letting the hydra sing him. In surprise the manticore used this distraction and poisoned him.

Thalia walks up to us and asks,"What's going on here"? The gods look at each other, Zeus says,"I think we should tell her the truth". I nod and say," Thalia why don't you sit down". I summon a chair for her and starts explaining,"You see I'm not a demigod or son of Poseidon, and before you start asking questions let me explain. I'm Omega, the primordial son of Chaos,the king of gods, the primordial of honor, gods, weapons, and leadership, and the husband of Artemis. Zeus was never the king of gods, he was just my second in command. I never wanted to be known to the world, I wanted to have a mortal life. So to the outside world Zeus was the all mighty King of gods, but to the gods I was their leader, their brother, and the person to depend on. A few months ago I was checking tartarus for any escapes. I found that Kronos was stirring and that the great prophecy was starting. We had a council and I found out that your brother Zack was the prophecy child. We knew how weak he was so we had a plan, I would go as a son of poseidon and help him indirectly. Like the quest I made it look like I was just completing the prophecy but for real I was killing the monsters and letting Zack set the last strike. Now can we trust you to keep my secret"?

She nods and says,"I swear on the Styx that I would not reveal Lord Omega's secret". Thunder booms sealing the secret.

This is the end of the story, I am making a seqeul to this it is called King of gods:the battle of olympus


End file.
